Naruto: Segunda Dimensión II
by MMbang
Summary: Basada en una parte de la película "Naruto: Road to Ninja" (solo en el cambio de dimensiones) Naruto el 7mo Hokage rodeado de papeles que no le daban de un momento de descanso, le provocaba problemas con su preciada familia. Un día saliendo librado de tantos papeles y encaminándose a su hogar cae en una dimensión desconocida pero a la vez conocida. -Sasuka y yo... Sasuke y H-hinata


Narrador

\- Dialogo.-

Pensamiento

•

-Hokage-sama, aquí traigo los informes que tienen que indicar el día de hoy.- contando con ese día, usted ha pasado los seis días que no ha salido de la oficina del Hokage.

\- Hokage-sama.

Sentía los ojos pesados y en su mano derecha.

Dormir ...

Y seguir durmiendo ...

-¡Hokage-sama!

-¡¿Que Paso?! ¿Atacan la aldea? ¡No te preocupes yo mismo los salvaré-ttebayo! .- Se refiere a un solo salto y al tratamiento de la salida a la salida con el escritorio provocando la caída de una de las grandes pilas de papeles.

-¡No, Hokage-sama! No atacan a la aldea ... Solo ... El texto de hoy en día ... Hoy.- Hablo despacio la secretaria, impactado por la causa que causó en apenas unos segundos; Eran más de 250 informes y planillas ... Ni la verdad de las misiones.- Hokage-sama. .. Los papeles ...

\- Oh, arriba.- rasco la parte trasera de su cabeza en un mero acto de nerviosismo mientras que sonreía incomodo tratando de calmar a la secretaria.- No ... no te preocupes. ¡Yo lo resolveré todo-dattebayo!

\- Pe-pero Hokage-sama ...

-Vamos, vamos, ve a hacer otras cosas. Quita esa cara y deja que el Hokage se encargue de todo.- Mientras se exclama con una gran sonrisa, dirigirse a la muchacha a la puerta para que así se retire de la oficina.

\- Pero Hokage-sama, son muchos los papeles, va a necesitar ayuda ...

\- Ya te dije, fue mi error, yo lo resuelvo. Ve, ve.- no dejo terminar lo que dijiste y te empujé con la delicadeza fuera de la oficina para después cerrar la puerta de la misma.

Una vez cerrada, se apoyó en ella y lanzó un pesado y largo tiempo mientras borraba la sonrisa de su rostro.

\- Parece que no hay errores de cometer ... - no era la primera vez que lo que pasaba, el cansancio lo llevó a perderse en sus pensamientos y cuando reaccionó a la forma arrebatada por el cuidado y el cuidado de su trabajo de proteger la Algo así como tirar algo o lo rompía. Lo que no te molesta no solo era el hecho de las cosas arruinaras, si no también lo que los descuidos otras personas tienen que hacer trabajos extras y volver a acomodar todo lo que él arruino. Sentía que no hacia nada bien. Por eso mismo dijo a la muchacha que no lo he visto, se siente malditamente culpable.

Trato de olvidar todo su pesar y con pasos arrastrados comenzó a recoger los papeles esparcidos por todo el lugar _._

 _\- Hoy va a_ _ser un largo dia ..._

•

Cuanto ha usado, ¿ocho horas? ¿Doce horas? Ya no prestaba atención, comenzando a pensar que nunca podría salir de la fila de papeles. Aunque debo admitir que solo quedaron 3 filas de 12, realmente no lo hice, pero no tuve que dar más mas.-

\- _Tengo tanta hambre ... Como desearia Tener Una fuente de ramen frente mio .._ .

\- Hokage-sama, disculpe la interrupción, pero aquí le traigo los nuevos informes de las misiones que tiene que revisar.

\- Gracias. Puedes dejar en esa parte del escritorio.

\- Bien.- y nuevamente su escritorio comenzaba a llenarse de papeles ... Trabajo y mas trabajo.

\- Permiso, Hokage-sama.- llevo su vista hacia la entrada de la oficina y pudo ver como su amigo Shikamaru Nara entra con una leve reverencia a la oficina.

-Shikamaru, deja de ser tan formal, me incomoda-dattebayo.- exclamó el rubio con una sonrisa incomoda mientras rascaba su signo de nerviosismo. Shikamaru solo siguió caminando hasta quedar frente a un escritorio.

\- Aquí está el informe del grupo de AMBs liderado por Sai. Están todas las respuestas de las cuevas que tienen alguna señal o contenido del símbolo del clan Otsutsuki.

-Bien, gracias Shikamaru. Voy a autorizar a un grupo AMBU para que me acompañe a eliminar esas cuevas.

\- ¿Sabes que no es necesario que vayas, no? Al ir en solitario, el trabajo que tienes aquí en la oficina, así que nunca vas a tener un tiempo aceptable para ti, para que descanses.

\- Lo que sí, pero no puedo permitir que salga mal. No puedo permitir eso.- Shikamaru vio el brillo de la decisión en los ojos de su amigo y supo que no tiene nada que pueda contrarrestar Lo que dice, así que solo soltó un suspiro dándose por vencido.

\- Bien, bien ... Como quieras, solo no dejes papeles atrasados, después llegaremos a ser muy muy problemáticos.- los medios de comunicación vuelta para que te retires y seguiré con tu trabajo, pero de pronto grabaré algo.- Ah, casi me olvido .. Felicidades.- Llevo su mirada a Naruto para darle una pequeña sonrisa que acompañe sus felicitaciones. Ante eso, Naruto solo pudo mirarlo entre extrañado y sorprendido.

-Bueno, supongo que ... ¿Gracias? ... Es decir, ¿Por que me felicitas? ... Si es por qué termine 9 de 12 pilas de las había, déjame decirte que that is is nada, veras as termine las que faltan por ...

\- No, no te felicitaba por eso. - soltó un suspiro cansado, ¿qué tan lejos podría llegar a ser su amigo?

\- ¿Entonces? ...

\- Te felicitaba por lo de himawari.

\- ¿Por lo de ... Hima ...? .- pregunto con la verdadera confusión pintada en su rostro.

\- si. Aunque Shikadai también me contó que Boruto se transforma en un celoso que en su vida, pero en mi vida es menor que en el otro, en el tema "problemático escucharlo" ... La respuesta es muy buena. Debes estar orgulloso ... Nos vemos después.- y lo ultimo que se escuchó fue la puerta de su oficina cerrarse.

\- Himawari ...- Estaba seguro que no había tenido un buen oído, su hija ya había empezado con los entrenamientos junto con el clan Hyuuga, y, él ni enterado.

¿Por qué Hinata no le había contado? Ni siquiera consulto con él, simplemente tomo la decisión.

Quiso enojarse con ella por no haberlo preguntado antes, por cierto quiso hacerlo, reclamar por no haber tenido una cuenta que se haya dado cuenta de que también ha sido el padre de Himawari, ha sido el derecho de saber las decisiones que se toman con respecto a ella, y mas aun en un tema tan importante como el tema de ser entrenado por el clan Hyuga. Realmente quiso enfadarse por eso ... pero simplemente no pudo ya que lo sabia; sabia que él era el único culpable de no saber lo que pasaba con sus hijos, el pasaba horas, días, hasta semanas en la Torre del Hokage, en muy pocas ocasiones es su familia y nunca se recuperó por ello, siempre lo recibo con una sonrisa y la cena lista. Seguramente si no le contó lo que su hija fue por algo,

Y no la culpable si ella llegara a tener esos pensamientos ... Él mismo se encargará de implantar ese pensamiento erróneo.

-Hokage-sama.- levanto la mirada y ahí estaba su secretaria.- le traigo las programaciones para las próximas reuniones con los Kages.

\- Bien, gracias.

 _El trabajo nunca termina, ¿no?_

•

•

\- Oye, Naruto, no te veo nada bien.

\- Ah, ¿qué es el significado? .- esta vez no debí responder de esta manera, de la manera sarcástica a Shikamaru, quien sólo se preocupa por él, pero también fue demasiado obvio que su aspecto no sería más importante, es decir, después de que la información de las Reuniones con los Kages Pasados dos días seguidos, encerrado tratando de terminar las filas de papeles desparramadas por toda, en su oficina, ni siquiera por tener 15 minutos de descanso, por, más allá, solo, la pasaba, comiendo ramen instantáneo y sumando los días anteriores que Estuvimos trabajando para estar seguro.

\- Bien, bien. Dije algo estúpidamente obvio, pero enserio, y deberías tomar un descanso.- le dijo seriamente el Nara.

\- ¿Crees que no lo se? Pero si tomo un descanso ¿Quién puede hacer la carga de todo el trabajo que me corresponde? ... No puedo arriesgar la seguridad de la aldea por un simple cansancio.

\- Créeme si te digo que los señores más de la aldea descansan que se cansa y con probabilidades de cometer errores provocados por el mismo cansancio.

No sabia que decir. Tenia toda la maldita razón, pero ¿que hacer? La seguridad de la aldea depende del.

\- ¿Pero que quieres que haga Shikamaru? No puedo dejar las vacaciones de la aldea.

\- Pero yo en ningún momento dije que abandones la seguridad de la aldea, solo te dije que así es como te encuentras ahora, no vas a ser de mucha ayuda.- Naruto se le quedo mirando. Sabia que tenia razón, pero ... Ademas, ¿qué es lo que no tiene que ver con tu familia? .- Ver el gesto del asombro y el desconcierto en el rostro del rubio. iba a guardar lo que pensaba, él quería aconsejar a su amigo. No ¿verdad? ¿Qué es lo que no? ... De esta forma solo los de alejar de ti, Naruto ...

\- ¿Crees que no lo se? .- ¿Qué es lo que se rompió ante la presión? - ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Crees que no siento el rechazo de Boruto y la tristeza en los ojos de Himawari cada vez que me digo que tengo que volver al trabajo? ¿Crees que no me duelen las sonrisas falsas de Hinata cuando me dice que esta todo bien? ¿Crees que ...? .- No puedo seguir hablando. No te costaba tragar. Quiso levantase e irse para descargar su versión.

Se identificó mal de su amigo y se sospechó que sus reacciones se iba a ser un ser algo similar a lo que tuvo pero no pudo evitar hablarle sobre el tema que usted tiene un tiempo estuvo pensando en la situación de Naruto e ideando una forma de darle Descansar, y supe que ya era el momento de decirle su idea.

\- Naruto, sabes que serás tu amigo, soy el asistente y consejero del Hokage, el cual eres tu, así como mi trabajo, te diré que tienes que tomar unos días de descanso.- al escucharlo, Naruto, quien tiene la mirada gacha, La levanta para ver con una mezcla de cansancio y sonrisa falsa.

\- Gracias, Shikmaru, pero eso no es una forma que ...

\- Ya tengo todo en orden. ¿Sabes que no eres el único Kage que tuvo nuestra aldea, no? Te recuerdo que anterior Hokage fue Kakashi-sensei, quien todavía esta mas que en perfectas condiciones.

\- Si, lo que sí, pero eso que tienes que

\- Kakashi se encargara de la aldea por los días que no estás. Simple.- al ver la mirada de asombro plasmada en Naruto, supo que esa opción no haya pasado nunca por su cabeza, por que la respuesta es una aproximación de su parte.

\- No pue ...

\- ¿Acaso no confías en Kakashi, quien fue tu maestro y anterior Hokage? .- Sabia que con eso iba a ceder.

\- No es eso, es solo que ... no puedo ...

"Bingo" pensó Shikamaru al ver la duda en los ojos del Uzumaki.- ¿No puedes, que? ... Vamos, Naruto, solo serán unos días, nada malo va a pasar. Ademas, no es como te fueras de la aldea.- dijo con sarcasmo al ver a la preocupación en su amigo.- es que usted está aquí, solo que va a dejar que Kakashi-sensei se encargue por unos días de todo papeleo de la oficina ... un poco más y una cierta convicción, solo debo decirle lo último que sabías que sí o lo que afectaría.- Vas a estar con tu familia, ¿acaso no las extrañas?

\- Por supuesto que los extraño-ttebayo.- contesto con el ceño fruncido.

Tal vez, Shikamaru tenia razón y nada pasaría, es decir, el tipo es un maldito genio.

Sin embargo, no hay un gran peso que tengas en tus hombros.

\- De acuerdo, haré lo que dices, Shikamaru.- está ahí su deslumbrante sonrisa.

\- Bien.- se encuentra en su lugar en el frente del Hokage, y se dirige tranquilamente hacia la puerta.- Llamar a un Kakashi-sensei para que usted sepa cuanto antes.

\- Shikamaru.- lo paro Naruto antes de que este cierre la puerta.- Gracias, amigo.- agradeció con toda sinceridad.

\- Para que están los amigos.- y antes de irse, le devolvió la sonrisa cerrando la puerta tras el.

º

º

º

º

Sentir que el viento contra su rostro tenía una sensación que realmente extrañaba, trato de correr más rápido para que se sintiera en mi vida. sentir la tranquilidad que le brindaba el bosque que rodeaba la aldea. Se cayó feliz, por fin iba a pasar más tiempo con su familia.

\- Por fin un descanso.- susurro para si mismo. Realmente tenia abandonada a su familia.

Siguió acelerando el paso.

Hasta que sintio una extraña presencia.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no?

Trata de buscar un lugar en la otra parte del bosque en la que la presencia se siente más poderosa, pero no es lo necesario, era necesario adentrarse más en el bosque ... lamentablemente iba a llegar poco más tarde a lo planeado a su hogar, Pero no puedo dejar de lado esto, ya que podría significar una amenaza para la aldea y su propia familia.

Comenzó a adentrarse cada vez más.

Estuvo así, corriendo por las profundidades del bosque, en busca de lo que fue por unos 30 minutos, hasta que dio con una cueva, de no ser por el modo de ser, no sería capaz de detectar en el momento en que está bien oculto.

Se encamino hacia ella con unos pocos nervios crecientes.

º

º

Agradecemos el hecho de llevar consigo una mini linterna que, si bien no alumbra de forma potente, teníamos la luz suficiente para observar el camino, esperaba que avanzara con una antorcha o algo parecido.

Un poco más por esas penumbras hasta que se topo con una pared de piedra.

\- Que es esto ... De alguna manera ... La presencia se desprende de esta pared.- Se trata de un poco más a ella y alumbra parte por parte, trato de buscar en una fuente que indique un chakra extraño.

\- Ah ... - Exclamo con sorpresa para después de suspirar con cansancio.- Con razón se me hacia conocido-ttebayo.

Frente a, en esa pared, ve el símbolo del clan Otsutsuki, no hay un gran tamaño, pero sí una presencia fuerte.

\- ¿Como es que no pude percibirlo antes? . - y no solo él, si no también el grupo de AMBUs que estaba encargado de reconocer todas las cuevas en donde se perciben estos símbolos para después destruirlos.- _Bueno ... mañana mismo enviare un grupo para destruir esta cueva-ttebayo._

Dio una ultima Mirada a la vista, y al confirmar que ella solo existió ese símbolo, dio la vuelta para salir del lugar.

No hay nada que se le ocurra. Quiso en la vuelta, pero no se pudo, era como su cuerpo fuera de la jutsu de sombras de Shikamaru.

Concéntrate chakra para librarse y consiguió girar su cuerpo hacia el símbolo, ya que estaba más que seguro que todo lo que le pasaba era provocado por el.

 _\- No ... puede ser ... .-_ sus ojos se abrieron al ver el símbolo brillaba con la fuerza mientras se absorbe el chakra que él mismo había liberado para poder moverse.

No puedo dejar de hacer nada ... Era ridículo. Él, el Hokage, no podía hacer más que ver como su chakra fue, sin embargo, se dio cuenta rápidamente.

En un momento fue como un despertar de su choque y trato una vez más de librarse, pero en el momento de hacerlo, una luz proveniente del símbolo a crecer hasta cubrirlo, cegándolo por la intensidad de aquel resplandor.

 _\- ¿Que ... esta ... pasando? .-_ Todo su cuerpo comienza a ser un sistema universal, al igual que sus ojos. Con una mueca en su rostro _._

Trato de resistencia pero al final Su cuerpo no resistió más que el cayo de rodillas, el suelo con la mirada borrosa y sus parpados cerraron para dar paso a la oscuridad.

Lo último que has tenido era como tu cuerpo chocaba contra el suelo y su conciencia.

\- ..-.-.

¡Hola!

Esta es la primera vez que subo una historia desde esta plataforma, y es un poco raro jajaja mucha vueltaaaa pero bueno ❤

Aquí está el primer capítulo de esta historia que he venido de la nada a la cabeza jajaj.

Trata de no alargar mucho la historia ya que no tengo planeado hacer muchos capítulos, por lo que en el futuro van a ser mas largo, pocos capítulos pero si largos: D

Perdón si hay algún error de ortografía por ahí jajaj

Desde ya muchas gracias por leer mi historia.

Besitos! 3

MG.-


End file.
